The Fox and the Hound VHS Trailer
1993/1994 (1991 Walt Disney Home Video logo) (Clips: Bambi, Pinocchio and 101 Dalmatians) Narrator (Brian Cummings): Walt Disney Home Video has brought your family the most wonderful stories of friendship, like Bambi, Pinocchio, and 101 Dalmatians. (Dalmatian puppy barking) (Clips: The Fox and the Hound) Narrator: And now, coming to home video for the very first time, the Walt Disney movie classic The Fox and the Hound. It's the unforgettable story of two friends: Tod... Young Tod: I'm a fox. Narrator: And Copper. Young Copper: I'm a hound dog. Narrator: Two friends who didn't know they were supposed to be enemies. Big Mama: Copper's gonna come back a trained huntin' dog. Narrator: But growing up has led them on different paths. Adult Tod: We're still friends, aren't we? Adult Copper: Those days are over. I--I'm a hunting dog now. Narrator: And now, their friendship and loyalty will face the ultimate challenge. (Chief barking) Amos Slade: It's that fox again! Narrator: The Fox and the Hound. Amos Slade: After him, boys! Willow Tweed: They're after Tod! Adult Copper: I'll let you go this one time. Narrator: ABC TV called it "a landmark Disney film". (Bear roaring and growling) Narrator: And now on video, you can share with your family this breathtaking story of courage, loyalty, and friendship. Boomer: Buh-buh-buh-beautiful! Narrator: For a limited time this spring, you can add this classic movie to your collection. Walt Disney's The Fox and the Hound, on videocassette. Young Tod: And we'll always be friends forever. 1995 (UK trailer) TBA 1997 (Australian trailer) (Clips: Bambi, Pinocchio and The Jungle Book) Narrator (Brian Cummings): Walt Disney Home Video has brought your family the most wonderful stories of friendship, like Bambi, Pinocchio, and The Jungle Book. (Clips: The Fox and the Hound) Narrator: And now, coming to video for the very first time... Young Copper: (Howling) (The Fox and the Hound Title Card) Narrator: Walt Disney's classic, The Fox and the Hound. It's the unforgettable story of two friends, Tod... Young Tod: I'm a fox. Narrator: And Copper. Young Copper: I'm a hound dog. Narrator: Two friends who didn't know they were supposed to be enemies. Big Mama: Copper's gonna come back a trained huntin' dog. Narrator: But growing up has led them on different paths. Adult Tod: We're still friends, aren't we? Adult Copper: Those days are over. I--I'm a hunting dog now. Narrator: And now, their friendship and loyalty will face the ultimate challenge. Chief: (Barking) Amos Slade: It's that fox again! Narrator: The Fox and the Hound. Amos Slade: After him, boys! Willow Tweed: They're after Tod! Adult Copper: I'll let you go this one time. Narrator: Now, you can share this breathtaking story of friendship and fun. Boomer: Buh-buh-buh-beautiful! Narrator: For a limited time, you can add this classic movie to your collection. (The Fox and the Hound title card) Narrator: Walt Disney's The Fox and the Hound on video. Young Tod: And we'll always be friends forever. 1999 (1991 Walt Disney Home Video logo) (Clips: Bambi and Pinocchio) Narrator (Mark Elliot): Walt Disney Home Video has brought your family the most wonderful stories of friendship, like Bambi, and Pinocchio. (Clips: The Fox and the Hound) Narrator: And now, another family treasure is coming to video. Young Copper: (Howling) Narrator: Walt Disney's classic, The Fox and the Hound. Narrator: It's the unforgettable story of two friends: Tod... Young Tod: I'm a fox. Narrator: And Copper. Young Copper: I'm a hound dog. Narrator: Two friends who didn't know they were supposed to be enemies. Big Mama: Copper's gonna come back a trained huntin' dog. Narrator: But growing up has led them on different paths. Adult Tod: We're still friends, aren't we? Adult Copper: Those days are over. I--I'm a hunting dog now. Narrator: And now, their friendship and loyalty will face the ultimate challenge. Chief: (Barking) Narrator: You can share this breathtaking story of friendship and fun. Boomer: Buh-buh-buh-beautiful! Narrator: It's coming soon. So get ready to add this classic movie to your collection. Walt Disney's The Fox and the Hound, on video. Young Tod: And we'll always be friends forever. Category:Disney Trailers Category:1993 VHS Trailers Category:1995 UK VHS Trailers Category:1997 Australian VHS Trailers Category:1999 VHS Trailers Category:Trailers narrated by Brian Cummings Category:Trailers narrated by John Sachs Category:Trailers narrated by Mark Elliot